Palabras de Agua y Versos de Hielo
by Luciel-San
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One-Shots Gruvia en honor al Gruvia Fluff Fest!/Día 2: Gray debería de dejar sus viejos dibujos escondidos, porque si no, alguien como Mirajane puede mostraselos a 'cierta personita' y llenarle la mente de cuentos raros.
1. Dia 1: Cocina

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mía._

* * *

_**Un Aniversario No Tan Fallido**_

Era una noche hermosa en la ciudad de Magnolia cuando dos de nuestros magos descansaban tranquilamente en una de sus casas... Bueno, solo uno de ellos descansaba.

Juvia iba muy feliz por la sala de la casa de Gray mientras terminaba de arreglar el comedor para su cena de esta noche, ya que hoy celebraban su primer aniversario.

—¡Juvia está tan feliz!—dijo para si misma mientras recordaba como gracias a Mirajane Gray y ella terminaron juntos.—¡Juvia tendrá que agradecer a Mira-San por todo!

De pronto oyó un grito desde la cocina.

—¡Auch!

Gray gritó soltando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los vegetales. Después de sacudir su mano por un momento, se dió cuenta que de verdad se había cortado el dedo... ¿Que acaso cortar los vegetales era fácil?

—Demonios.

—¿Esta todo bien Gray-sama?—preguntó Juvia asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

—_Juvia_.

—Esta bien, Gray—Juvia entró a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa.—¿Estas bien?

Gray se había ofrecido a planear su primer aniversario (porque él era el "hombre" en la relación y tenía que usar los pantalones de vez en cuando) al mismo tiempo que Juvia había prometido tratar de no decirle 'Gray-sama' excepto en _algunos casos._ ¿Y qué manera más romántica de celebrar un aniversario que preparar una cena hecha en casa?

Por supuesto, una de las mejores ideas del mundo.

... O eso si seria si almenos Gray supiera cocinar.

—Si ¡Estoy bien!—dijo volteándose y escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda—¡Nada ha pasado aquí!

—¿Esta seguro de que no quiere que Juvia cocine?—preguntó preocupada.

—Si Juvia, estoy seguro.—Gray ya había probado muchas veces la comida de Juvia y... Bueno... Digamos que no era la mejor. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Juvia suspiró.

—Esta bien ¡Si necesita a Juvia, ella estará en la sala!—Y así ella salió de la cocina.

—Uff, por poco—suspiró Gray mientras se lavaba las manos.

Mirajane le había dado una pequeña receta de lo que podría cocinar. Ya tenía la idea hecha en su mente y casi podía imaginar a Juvia agradeciéndole su fantástica cocina.

'—¡Wao! La cocina de Gray es la mejor!'

Gray miró la receta otra vez.

Mirajane le dijo que Natsu había hecho una receta similar y le dijo que a Lucy le había encantado.

—No puede ser tan difícil—se dijo a si mismo—Si flamita lo hizo, yo también. A ver, solo tengo que poner los vegetales aquí...

* * *

—Tienes suerte de que llegue a tiempo hielito—Dijo Natsu saliendo de la casa—Llego un poco más tarde y se quema toda la casa.

—Ni lo menciones—respondió Gray en el marco de la puerta.—¿Cuanto me va a costar?

—Nada Gray, es su aniversario ¿no?—dijo el pelirosa con media sonrisa.

—Pero ya lo arruiné todo—Gray miró al suelo, solo para luego sentir un golpe en su cabeza y mirar al chico con enojo—¡¿Que demonios Natsu?!

—Nunca es tarde para un aniversario idiota—Natsu comenzó a marcharse—¡Que la pasen bien!

Gray cerró la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y suspiraba con cansancio.

'"Nunca es tarde para un aniversario" ¿eh? Si claro' pensó Gray. Después de todo había quemado la cena. ¡Incluso tuvo que llamar a Natsu para que apagara el fuego!

—¿Gray?—Juvia había aparecido de la nada frente a él—¿Está Gray bien? Juvia está preocupada.

—Lo siento Juvia—suspiró—Quemé la comida. Creo que no podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario... Soy todo un desastre—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—¡Juvia no cree eso!—Gray levantó la cabeza al oír a su novia algo enojada.

—J-Juvia.

—Incluso si la comida de Gray no es buena ¡Juvia la comería!—dijo con determinación—¡Porque es algo que Gray intento hacer para Juvia y puso mucho esfuerzo!—Juvia lo miró fijamente—¡Y Gray no tiene la culpa de nada! Solo porque quemó la comida no significa que ni Gray ni Juvia puedan celebrar su aniversario.—Juvia se acercó un poco mas a su novio—Porque incluso solo estar con Gray-kun, Juvia es feliz.

Gray sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No merezco a una chica como tu.—Dijo sonriendo a la vez que Juvia colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—A Juvia no le importa.

—Lo sé.—Gray volvió a suspirar mirándola a los ojos—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno—De pronto, Juvia se volvió algo sonrojada mientras miraba al chico de sus sueños a los ojos.—Juvia pensaba que tal vez podríamos saltar al postre—sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro— ¿O no? _Gray-sama~_

Gray sonrió mientras cerraba el corto espacio entre sus cuerpos y complacía a su novia.

Tal vez Natsu tenía razón.

"_Nunca es tarde para un aniversario_."

* * *

**Esuperó que les haya gustado este hermoso pedazo de Fail x3!**

**Puede que esté en exámenes, pero no perdería el Gruvia Fluff FEST por nada! Y hoy es el primer día, así que pueden esperar mas de mi!**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**

**Merezco reviews owo?**


	2. Dia 2: Artista

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

**_Dia #2: Artista_**

**Summary:** _Gray debería de dejar sus viejos dibujos escondidos, porque si no, alguien como Mirajane puede mostraselos a 'cierta personita' y llenarle la mente de cuentos raros._

* * *

**_Los Dibujos de Gray_**

Fairy Tail siempre estaba siemprelleno de ruidos, peleas, mas ruido, etc. Pero es lo que hace a Fairy Tail tal y como es ¿No es así? Bueno, a excepción de una parte de esta. La gran y enorme biblioteca del gremio, en donde actualmente se encontraban dos magas tratando de arreglar un poco mas la biblioteca.

—Oye Juvia ¿Podrías pasarme ese libro rojo?—preguntó Mirajane desde lo alto de unas escaleras.

—¿Este?—preguntó Juvia mientras levantaba un libro rojo con bordes naranjas.

—¡Si ese mismo!—Mirajane tomó el libro en sus manos y lo colocó en su estante perteneciente.—Gracias por ayudarme Juvia, no necesitabas hacerlo.

—¡No es problema para Juvia, Mira-San!—dijo con ánimos—¡A Juvia le gusta ayudar!

—Está bien, está bien—Contestó riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomaba unos libros del suelo—¿Crees que podrías organizar los libros que están por allí en orden alfabético?—dijo señalando un paquete de libros no muy lejos de las escaleras en donde estaba.

—¡Por supuesto!

Juvia se acercó a los paquetes de libros que Mirajane le había señalado para arreglar y no pudo evitar notar todos los diferentes tipos de libros que había.

'Wow' pensó al verlos, solo para comenzar a arreglarlos 'A ver... "Amor y lágrimas" va primero, "7 cuentos de oro" comienza con un número así que va antes, el Thesaurus va casi al final...'

Ya cuando iba terminando su labor, el libro que traía en sus manos se le cayó.

—¡Oh!—Varias hojas habían salido del libro.

'Juvia tiene que recogerlas' pensó. Así que Juvia se apuró en recogerlas... O por lo menos lo intentó hasta que algunas hojas la comenzaron a distraer.

—¿Uh? ¿Que es esto?

—Son dibujos del gremio.

—¡Ah!—Juvia soltó las hojas que estaba agarrando cuando Mirajane apareció a sus espaldas.

—No te preocupes Juvia—Dijo riendo mientras tomaba los dibujos en sus manos—Son lindos recuerdos del gremio.

Juvia agarró los papeles que Mirajane le había pasado y comenzó a ojearlos.

—Este es de Natsu—dijo señalando el dibujo de un chico encima de lo que ella pensaba que eran todos los del gremio.—De verdad que tenía una mente muy abierta.

Juvia rió ante eso y siguió viendo los dibujos. Mirajane le señaló varios dibujos de animales que eran de Lisanna; otros muy bien dibujados que eran de Levy e incluso algunos dibujos de ella y Erza cuando competían por todo -cabe decir que la mayoría de estos eran maneras gráficas de como una 'mataba' a la otra- e incluso muchos dibujos más de los miembros del gremio. Aunque algunos dibujos en especiales le llamaron la atención.

—¿De quienes son estos Mira-San?

—¿Uh?—Mirajane vió los dibujos que Juvia le señalaba. Eran muchos y varios dibujos del gremio como animales de peluches—¡Ah! ¡Son de Gray!

—¿Gray-sama?—Juvia volvió a mirar los dibujos que había visto. Eran bastantes simples a decir verdad y no estaban perfectos, pero eran muy lindos para haber sido un niño.

—Si—Mirajane sacó varios dibujos de un libro azul—Lo creas o no, a Gray le encantaba dibujar, en especial esta figura—dijo pasándole los dibujos—Los dibujó cuando fue creciendo, claro.

Juvia miró con asombro los dibujos. En cada una de las hojas que Mirajane le había pasado estaban coloreadas bellas figuras de aguas que parecían niñas y mujeres.

—Siempre pensé que eran ninfas—dijo la albina organizando el resto de los libros—Él siempre había querido conocer una, era su más grande sueño.

—¿Cuándo Gray-sama dejó de dibujar?—le preguntó entregándole las hojas restantes.

—Ahora que lo pienso—Dijo Mirajane dudosa tomando las hojas y guardándolas en el libro, solo para luego sonreírle—Creo que fue desde que te conoció.

-¿D-Desde que conoció a Juvia?— preguntó nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Mirajane solo le guiñó el ojo.

— Si, si. Dijo algo sobre 'haber cumplido su mayor sueño.'— o algo así. Mas o menos. Pero eso no era algo que necesitaba saber... Por ahora.

—El sueño de Gray-sama—murmuró—¡Ah! ¡Gray-sama!—dijo enormemente sonrojada—¡Juvia será su ninfa cuando quiera!

Mirajane sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglar los libros.

Eso si, cuando Gray volvió de su misión con Natsu y compañía, fue tirado al suelo por una muy emocionada Juvia diciendo varias cosas sobre cumplir sus sueños y ser lo que quisiera.

Ahh. Las consecuencias de ser un artista.

* * *

**Espere ro que les haya gustado!**

**Si, voy atrasada, lo sé. Pero el punto es que los termine, verdad xD? Bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**Luciel-San~**


End file.
